Wilt gets saved
by christiangirl22
Summary: Why is Mac leaving every Sunday? Why is Mac acting different? And who is this Jesus and why did he die? Do imaginary friends have souls?


One Sunday morning, Wilt noticed that Mac was about to leave. He was leaving almost every Sunday morning right after breakfast and coming back right before lunch time.

"That's a bit strange," he thought to himself. "Mac doesn't have school today. He doesn't have any projects that need to be done at the library either." He decided to ask.

"Hey, Mac, where are you going every Sunday?" He asked.

"I'm going to church." Mac replied, sweetly. "I'm a Christian now." he went on to explain.

"I thought your name was Mac."

"Yes, there are some people named 'Christian', but you can be a Christian without having that name."

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe if you come with me, my Sunday school teacher or pastor can explain it to you."

"Ok."

The boy and his lanky companion walked to the church five blocks away. When they entered, everyone stared, for it was quite unusual to see an imaginary friend in church. Then, people started whispering amongst themselves.

"Can Jesus save imaginary friends, too?" One little girl asked, barely above a whisper.

"I don't know." her mother answered.

"It will be ok, Wilt." Mac assured him. "They're just not used to seeing imaginary friends here."

"Ok."

Wilt and Mac walked down the hallway to Mac's Sunday school class. A woman in her early thirties smiled at them.

"Mac, I see you brought a friend, and an imaginary one at that." Then she looked at Wilt. "Hello, my name is Jenny. What's your name."

"I'm Wilt."

A little boy in the back blurted out, "The Bible says Jesus will save all *people*, not creatures like you. You have no soul. Go home."

The rest of the class joined in. "No soul, go home!" They chanted.

Jenny was mad. "Class, what did we learn last week?!" she scolded.

A girl answered, "To be kind to others like Jesus was."

"Is this sort of behavior kind?"

"No." The teasing stopped.

"Now, on with the lesson."

Jenny taught about the parable of the lost sheep, and how upset the shepherd was about that one sheep even though the other ninety nine stayed put. She explained how excited he was to find that one lost sheep.

After it was over, Wilt said to Mac, "What's next?"

"Now, time for the sermon."

They sat down in a pew near the back. Mac quickly explained the routine. "First we pray, just do what I do." Wilt nodded. "Then, we sing songs out of this book." He continued, gesturing to the hymnal. "We sing different songs each week, and sometimes we read the words on that screen instead of the book. After that, the pastor talks for about 30 minutes. Then, altar call."

"What's that?

"You'll find out soon enough."

Wilt found the prayer part to be confusing. Who was this God person, and why were these people talking to him? Why did they bend their heads and close their eyes? And why was it so important to be like that Jesus dude? And what on earth was sin?

Then, the pastor said. "Turn in your hymnals to hymn number 407."

They stood up, and sang. Wilt was now even more confused. Why was this mercy thing so awesome that someone would write a song about it?

After a few more songs with strange words, everybody sat down. Then, the pastor started talking.

"I had a nightmare last night." He said. "An angel came into my house. He said, 'I have something to show you, and this will shock you and should upset you.' Then, the angel took me to a place where I could see both heaven and hell. In hell, I saw lots of people, and hundreds of millions of imaginary friends. 'Help us!' they called out to me. 'We're burning and in pain! Please rescue us!' But there was nothing I could do. Then, I looked at heaven. I saw a lot of people there, too. But I saw less than thirty imaginary friends. Then, the angel took me back to my house. He said to me, 'We can change that. Tomorrow morning, you will see a young member of your church bring a tall, red imaginary friend to church with him. Pay special attention. Something will happen that hasn't happened in years' I woke up in a cold sweat." Then, he said something that rarely gets said in church. "Instead of a sermon today, we need to go straight to altar call."

Wilt felt strange. He didn't wanna go to that hell place the pastor was talking about. He decided to go to the altar.

"Mac, can you come to the altar with me?"

"Of course."

The two of them walked down the aisle to the altar and knelt down. Then, Mac explained salvation to him.

"Ok, Wilt. Sin is the bad things we do, say, think, and feel. Everybody sins, even little babies. We're born sinners. These sins have a huge price tag. Our sins are punishable by death" Wilt's eyes grew wide with shock. "That's the bad news. Want the good news?" Wilt nodded. "The good news is that God sent his only Son, Jesus, to take the punishment in our place. He died on the cross and came alive again three days later."

Wilt was baffled. Why would someone send their kid to die when someone else earned the death penalty? Why would someone care that much? He decided that he could learn the details later. Right now, he just felt ashamed.

"Mac, you've been talking about getting saved lately. How do you do that?"

"It's easy. You confess to God that you are guilty as charged, you believe that Jesus died to pay for sins, you ask God to forgive your sins, and you ask Jesus into your heart."

"Well, I'm guilty alright. I never heard of God until I came here, but I believe in Him and that he sent his son to die for me. How do you even talk to Him, though?"

"I'll help you. Just repeat after me."

"Ok."

"God, I know I have sinned and I'm sorry." Mac started.

"God, I know I have sinned and I'm sorry." Wilt repeated.

"I believe that your son died for me."

Wilt repeated this too.

"I want you to forgive my sins."

Wilt repeated this as well.

"Jesus, I want you to come into my heart and be my savior. Amen."

Wilt felt strange, but this time it felt good. He felt a hundred pounds lighter. And he was happy. He smiled at Mac. Then, the two of them walked back to their seat.

"Mac, I feel this weird happy light really happy feeling. Is that how you felt when you got saved?"

"Exactly. Now, when the rapture happens, you're coming with me."

"Rapture?"

"I'll get you a Bible and explain some things to you."

The service concluded, and they walked home. Over the next few weeks, Mac explained some of the details to him, told of Jesus's parables, and showed him some good verses to know.

"Mac, what exactly is that rapture thing you were talking about?" Wilt asked one day.

"It's when all the believers and the children too young to make the decision are suddenly taken to heaven at the same time, leaving the rest to suffer through the tribulation. That's if it's pretrib..." Mac started to explain.

"Tribulation? Pretrib? Buddy, you've completely lost me."

"The tribulation is seven years of horrible things that will happen on earth before Jesus comes back to reign for a thousand years. During this time, the Antichrist will rise..."

"Antichrist?"

"He's the one who will trick most of the world into worshipping him. At some point, he will enforce the mark of the beast."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure exactly what it will look like, but it will be against the law not to have it. It will be put in people's right hands or foreheads, and nobody will be able to buy anything or sell anything without it. Not food, not videogames, not basket balls, not clothes, nothing! Some people think cash won't exist anymore and the mark will include a microchip of some kind that will have all your money on it."

"Why is it called the mark of the beast? " Wilt inquired.

"The Antichrist is sometimes called the beast. That mark will either be his symbol or his number, 666." Mac explained. "Now, about pretrib. There are basically four beliefs about the timing of the rapture. Pretrib means you think it will happen before the bad stuff happens. Mid trib is if you think it halfway through it. Post trib is if you think it will happen after. Prewrath is if you think it will happen before the most horrible stuff at the end happens."

"Which one is right? And what kind of bad stuff will happen?"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a familiar voice on the intercom. "Master Mac, please come to my office at your earliest convenience."

"Read the book of Revelation. I'm sorry, I need to go see Mr. Herriman now."

Wilt did exactly that. He learned of the angels with seals. He learned the water would become undrinkable. He learned that lots of things in the sea would die. He learned that God would pour a gigantic cup of angry on the world, with not a drop of mercy mixed in. Some of the imagery was confusing. He decided to wait until his faith was a bit stronger veggie he read it again. After all, he was a baby still needing milk.

Meanwhile, Mac was sitting in Mr. Herriman's office.

"Good heavens, young man, what on earth gives you such joy? Why are your worries now non-existent? Why haven't you had a single nightmare in the past three months? You are not leaving here until you tell me your secret!"

"Well, bunny, it's not exactly a secret." Mac began. Then, he told the rabbit everything he had told Wilt.

"Preposterous!" Mr. Herriman declared. "Why in the name of all that is just would someone send their own offspring to suffer and die in such a vile and cruel manner, and when some miscreant committed the capital offence in the first place."

"That's because he loves us, bunny."

"I don't understand."

Mac stayed in the office for quite some time, then, Mr. Herriman understood.

"Master Mac, I think I'd like to, how you say, get saved."

"Ok, bunny. Repeat after me." Mac then lead mr. H through the same prayer he told Wilt.

"Master Mac, I feel like a new imaginary rabbit. What do I do now."

"Pray, read the Bible, do what it says, and witness."

"Witness?"

"Tell people about Jesus so they can believe and be spared from hell."

The next day, Bloo got saved, as did Frankie. Bloo was all smiles that afternoon. "Hey, Frankie, did you do that too?"the azure blob asked the red headed caretaker.

"Yeah."

"Now what?"

"Ask Mac and Wilt"

They did just that. Wilt encouraged them to read. Mac encouraged them to share their faith with the others. Wilt explained the importance of prayer, while Mac warned of some things that were sins.

"I get it now" they said in unison.

Within about six months, most of the house had been saved. Pretty soon, it was routine to take the Foster's bus to the local church. All because of Wilt's curiosity that one Sunday morning.

A/N What do you guys think?. Also, in these stories, is going to be portrayed as a kind grandfather-like figure to Mac rather than an uptight beaurocrat


End file.
